Lagrimas ilusas
by anialexa
Summary: Los corazones destrozados pueden seguir latiendo, pero mientras las lagrimas no cesen, el dolos se va incrementando. Podran nuestras protagonistas reparar lo que tanto les ha costado unir? LukaxMiku ! Espero y lo disfruten n.n/


**Hey hola! xD/ Primero que nada agradesco que hayan dado clic para leer este one-shot, espero y lo disfruten n.n/**  
**Tenia que escribir algo medio melancolico porque ya me sentia asi desde hace tiempo ._. *leer tantas historias tristes no es tan bonito.. pero me encantan *-*/* **  
**Muchisimas gracias por los reviewers de Amor Oton~al! me hicieron tan feliz ;w; no se preocupen si seguire con la historia ;D este fue una... pequen~a distraccion :B ~Sin mas preambulos, les dejo la historia ;D~**

**PD: Los personajes de VOCALOID no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivas compan~ias, amenos que estemos en un universo alterno en donde vuelen unicornios zombificados en el que yo sea la maxiama autoridad :B pero no ._.U**

* * *

**_~Lágrimas ilusas~_**

"_Desgraciada Miku, me robaste mi corazón, ni siquiera te diste cuenta y ahora me encuentro sufriendo por tu personalidad tan distraída."_

Pensé para mis adentros, mientras arrojaba una piedra al lago que se encontraba enfrente de mí, la cual dio tres brincos sobre el líquido para después ahogarse en la profundidad. El parque a mi alrededor tenía un aire de melancolía gracias a la suave brisa del viento y a las nubes que declaraban que pronto llovería, junto con eso se sumaban las lágrimas que recorrían libremente mi rostro, hasta caer al pasto.

Había sido tan ingenua, tan ilusoria, tan… estúpida.

Me enamoré de mi amiga de coletas aquamarinas sin pensarlo ni quererlo. Le ofrecí mi confianza, le di mi cariño, le entregué todo lo que pude sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo quería su compañía. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que no solo buscaba tener la amistad de aquella joven de ojos inocentes y sonrisa perfecta, no, yo quería algo más. Nunca me conformé con que estuviera a mi lado, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, que su risa me perteneciera a mí y sólo a mí.

Pensé que podría enamorarla, que llegaría a corresponder esto que siento por ella. Yo fui la primera en caer, ella nunca se percató por más indirectas que le dejaba, por más pistas que le daba… ella las ignoró todas y cada una de ellas. Es tan distraída que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que mi mirada hacia ella no era una seria ( o característico de mi personalidad, como solía decir ella), sino una cargada de sentimientos.

Siempre me dijo que mi mirada la cohibía, nunca supo decirme el porqué, así que volteaba a otro lado, nada más para que no se incomodara. Le dije que ningún daño le iba a hacer, sino todo lo contrario, pero siempre cambiaba de tema.

Me platicó del chavo que le gustaba. Se veía a leguas su emoción al hablar de él, al pronunciar su nombre. Gracias a Dios nunca llegó a notar mis celos. No tuve más opción que tragarme mis emociones y ayudarla con lo que pudiera.

Cuando se desilusionó del tipo su tristeza se hiso también parte de la mía, pero por más cruel que suene, me dio algo de felicidad también. Vaya tontería.

Se volvió a enamorar otra vez. Es tan linda, tierna e inocente que se ha llegado a convertir en una soñadora enamoradiza sin límites. Desgraciadamente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que, yo jamás llegaría a ser parte de sus ilusiones. Logró ser la novia del tipo del que siempre me hablaba, me sentí feliz por ella pero, otra parte de mi se rompió en mil pedazos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí darme por vencida. Se le veía tan feliz que nunca me atrevería a intervenir en su relación.

PERO ME ERA TAN DIFICIL ALEJARME DE ELLA.

Nunca salía de mis pensamientos. Su melodiosa sonrisa retumbaba en mis oídos. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella llegó a ser insoportable, que un día casi la besé.

Era un día parecido a este, justo en este mismo parque, el cual divide nuestras casas; íbamos llegando de la escuela, me contaba todo lo que había hecho, como le fue en sus clases (ya que estamos en salones diferentes), de las travesuras que hiso con sus amigos, del tiempo que desfruto al lado de su novio…

Dejé caer otra lágrima al recordar ese último suceso. Lo último que dijo fue suficiente para colmar mi paciencia.

Había tirado mi mochila en ese mismo instante, agarré a Miku de la muñeca, la jalé hacia mí y la sujeté por la cintura con mi mano libre, provocando que su mochila también cayera al suelo. Mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la de ella, nuestros labios se acercaban lentamente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Argh… escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas, el sólo recordar que esa fue la primera y única vez en la que no pude leer su mirada me desesperaba demasiado. Me detuve en ese momento, y le dije que estaba bromeando, tratando de contener mis lágrimas y sacando la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude.

¡Estuve tan cerca! Pero... ¿de qué me serviría un beso que tenía todas las de ser rechazado?

Al día siguiente me trató como si nada hubiera pasado. No supe si alegrarme o sentirme como una desgraciada.

Meses después rompió con su novio. Yo estuve ahí para reconfortarla. La distraje lo mejor que pude. Salíamos a divertirnos, a ver películas, o simplemente a pasear por el parque mientras platicábamos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. ¿Cómo me lo agradeció? Distanciándose de mí.

Ya, suficiente. Me dolía en el alma el que haya dejado de hablarme así de la nada, pero nada podía hacer. Intenté llamarla, pero nunca contestaba; los mensajes no los respondió; su madre siempre me salía con la misma excusa de que se encontraba dormida cada vez que iba a visitarla a su casa. Eso fue jugar sucio.

Pero de todos modos la seguí amando.

Estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se paró justo enfrente de mí. No estaba de humor para lidiar con extraños ni pervertidos, así que fingí no darme cuenta de su presencia minutos después de que había aparecido. El silencio era demasiado incómodo, pero decidí quedarme callada para que aquella persona se diera cuenta que no le iba a dirigir ni siquiera una mirada.

—Luka…—

Vaya, al Universo no le bastó con el sufrimiento que ya me cargo que justo ahora decide hacerme escuchar aquella voz tan angelical en boca de este desconocido… o desconocida…

Dicha persona se agachó y posó sus manos encima de mis hombros. Me estremecí por un segundo, pero luego una especie de corriente de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Una paz inmensa llenó el horrible vacío que había sentido durante días. Fue entonces cuando me digné a ver a la persona que estaba delante de mí.

— ¿M-miku?—Ahora si mi día no podía empeorar.

—¿Por qué lloras? — Se veía verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

—No sé, dímelo tú. — Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado.

—Luka… en verdad lo lamento, pero mis razones son… personales. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte con mi decisión…—

¡¿Razones personales?! ¡¿Decisión?! La rabia se apoderó rápidamente de mí, provocando que me lanzara sobre ella, agarrándole ambas muñecas y estampándola en el suelo. Todo este tiempo traté de impedir que conociera mi lado salvaje, pero al parecer esta vez me resultó imposible contenerme.

—¿Qué decisión Miku? Nunca creíste que me afectaría tanto, ¿cierto? — En este momento agradecía tener el cabello tan largo, ya que ocultaba mi cara a la perfección, puesto que odio que ella me vea llorando, aunque no me sorprendería que notara mis lágrimas a través de la melancolía que dejó salir mi tono de voz.

—L-luka, tranquilízate. No pensé que mi ausencia te afectaría, incluso pensé que te dejaría descansar de mí. —

—Miku… ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti? —

Era ahora o nunca. No podía seguir callando por más tiempo y necesitaba recuperar mi corazón. O me aceptaba y me entregaba el suyo como compensación, o me rechazaba y curaba lo que tanto se había destrozado.

—¡Luka, es que justo por eso me alejé de ti! —

—Entonces, así son las cosas… —

Me sentía… desdichada. Mi amada nunca me correspondería; no sólo eso, sino que se alejó por la misma razón.

Así fue como perdí mi más preciada amistad.

—Luka, e-espera. — Dijo ella al tiempo que sujetó mi muñeca, después de que me había levantado y dado media vuelta para dirigirme a casa. — No me malinterpretes. Ese tipo de sentimientos están prohibidos para la sociedad. ¡Nunca nos aceptarían! — Ahora eran sus ojos de los cuales desbordaban lágrimas.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Miku, que mi amor por ti es tan puro que la sociedad lo aborrece. — Sentencié con mi voz apagada y fría, sin voltear a verla.

Me solté del agarre de la persona a la que probablemente nunca más volvería a ver. La lluvia estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia para colmo. Con paso firme y decidido me encaminé hacia mi casa, no me preocupé por secarme las lágrimas ya que nadie me estaría esperando allá; una de las ventajas de vivir sola…

Mientras abría la puerta de mi hogar, escuché como alguien se aproximaba corriendo por detrás de mí.

Cuando me voltee para ver quién podría estar tan desesperado para correr, una persona con cabellos largos de color aqua me tacleó abrazándome por el cuello, haciendo que las dos cayéramos al piso de mi casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

—Al diablo la sociedad. — Pronunció algo jadeante mi tacleadora, la cual se encontraba encima de mí. Agarró mi rostro con sus dos manos y me obligó a verla directamente a los ojos. — Luka… te amo. — Fue lo último que dijo Miku, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

El beso fue tan tierno y cálido, no lo podía creer, hasta que pasé mis brazos por su espalda, encarcelándola en un abrazo. La atraje hacia mí, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, hasta que fue nulo el espacio entre nuestro abdomen. Ella interrumpió el beso para respirar. Los mejores minutos de mi vida.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez, sus ojos estaban cargados de sentimientos que yo había anhelado que me fueran correspondidos. Al fin se había cumplido lo que tanto había deseado.

—Miku… yo también te amo. —

Nos habíamos entregado a un beso más salvaje esta vez, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas. Iríamos en contra del mundo entero si fuera necesario, pero defenderíamos este amor que nos estaba comiendo vivas.

Así fue como perdí mi más preciada amistad, y gané un amor correspondido y pasional.

.

* * *

**Y? Que les parecio?:B**

**ehhh que creian? -/- k hiba a subir de tono?pues no xDD! Poco a poquito mis queridos, poco a poco... (no creo llegar a M sinceramente ._.)**

**Bueno aqui el final ~n.n~ algun comentario/sugerencia/pedido/idea/alerta/error ? Reviewen porfas? :BB yo se que quieren ;D**  
**Me despido n.n/ hasta la proxima~ se cuidan :D**


End file.
